Many recreational vehicles, such as mobile homes, include toilets having on-board sewage storage. In order to drain sewage from sewage storage tanks of the prior art, an operator performs a series of steps. First, the operator removes a sewage hose from its storage position and manually attaches one end of the sewage hose to a drain valve of the recreational vehicle. The sewage hose is then manually extended toward the sewage disposal unit at the park or campsite, for example, and the sewage hose is manually coupled to the inlet of the sewage disposal unit. The operator then opens the valve of the recreational vehicle tank in order for the sewage to drain into the sewage disposal unit inlet. Once all of the sewage has drained, the operator removes the dirty sewage hose from the sewage disposal unit inlet, removes the hose from the recreational vehicle drain valve and closes the drain valve. The operator then manually returns the sewage hose to its storage position.
These steps are quite onerous and often result in the operator coming into contact with the sewage.